The United Squadron
by Frostbite883
Summary: The United Squadron are Detroit's first superhero team in history. Formed together in unitedcause to combat injustice, whether from stopping villains or ending discrimination one day at a time in the D. United they stand.
1. Chapter 1

The United Squadron - Chapter One

Just so you all know I don't own the Marvel characters that will appear on this fanfic Or anything and/or anyone that appears in this fanfic too…except for my own created superhero. So then, get this show on the road.  
-  
Metro Detroit, Southeast Michigan at 9:00 p.m., we see two metahumans are smashing vehicles and throwing some of them into building near by.  
They are also commiting other property damage to everything(as well as injuring and killing people while they were at it).

Metahuman#1: Hahaha, this is so freakin' cool, Strongarm!

Metahuman#2: I couldn't agree more, Armstrong.

Said the tall, bald and dark-skinned metahuman as he threw a car at some civilians.

Civilian#1: Look out!

Civilian#2: RUN!!!

The civilians run for their lives as the car crashed hard on the street pavement and exploded.

Strongarm smiled.

Strongarm: I couldn't agree more.

The tall, bald and pale-skinned man known as Armstrong was about to pick up another vehicle, a loud voice call out to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Armstrong: Huh?

Strongarm: What the hell?

They see a light-skinned black male with short hair(who look to be in his early twenties) is floating above them. He's sporting dark blue spandex that reach to his neck and cover his body. He also had a white S insignia on left side of his costumed chest.

He descended down infront of the two metas to feet away from them.

Strongarm: Ha, what cha gonna do to us, hero. Ask nicely and have us turn ourselves over quietly or something?

Armstrong: No, I think Mr. Spandex Man here just here for comic relief. Especially with considering he could be one of those newbie B or C list capes.

They both laugh at the man in the dark blue spandex, but then they stop laughing as they suddenly fell flat on their faces. Hard.

Armstrong: Gaahhh! Gggrrr!

Strongarm(angrily): W-w-what uuggg hell going on here??? What ggrrr are ya doing to us, cape?

Man in the dark blue spandex: I'm increasing the pull of gravity beneath you two to pin both of you to the ground, there by making you guys too heavy to move. Oh, and the way, my name's Gravitational.

Gravitational then squeezed the two strong metas together tight enough so they won't escape.

Later, the hero known as Gravitational bought the two bad guys to the proper authorities inside the police station.

Police office: Just who are you anyway?

Gravitational: Just your friendly superhero giving you guys a helping hand. Now if you excuse me I have to be off doing what superheroes do best. Late'.

Gravitational flew before any cop could answer him any more questions.

That my friends was two months ago. Before long Gravitational hit The Michigan Citizen and The Michigan Chronicle headlines after he first appeared, as well as other Detroit newspaper headlines and is hear about from radio stations in all over the city.

He is also seen in the Metro Detroit television broadcasts such as WMYD, WKBD,  
WPXD-TV and broadcasting networks in the counties of Detroit.

Since then he stopped villains such…Bloodshed.

Bloodshed: Think you're than me, punk?

Gravitational: Yeah, pretty much.

Gravitional quickly grab Bloodshed's wrist, grab him and did a Ippon Seoi Nage technique on Bloodshed while using his own super strength and gravitational power to throw him and smash his enemy forcefully to the ground.

Bloodshed is barely conscious as he tried to speak.

Bloodshed: But…uhh…how?  
Gravitational: I use my super strength while I added my Judo technique to throw you down to the ground and after I did that I use gravitational power to increase your body weight four times than your normal weight so you won't be getting up until I release You from the gravitational pull, but by the I'd done that police will be here to send You to prison.

Bloodshed: Damn it.

Captain Power

Captain Power is seen held against a slab of rock strong enough to Capt. Power by Gravitational who is floating above him/her.

The Iguana

Gravitational is seen forming a stasis field around The Iguana.

The Praetorian Guard and The New Enforcers(Thermite, Blitz, Eel, Tangle, Powderkeg & Poundcakes)

Gravitational is seen surrounding himself with a force field, helding The Praetorian Guard in a stasis field and projecting force-bolts at The New Enforcers all at once.

And soon he was the talk of the town to everybody in Detroit. He met the mayor of Detroit himself, Kwame Kilpatrick.

Kwame Kilpatrick and Gravitational shake hands in front of the press.

And so Detroit can rest easy now that Detroit's main(and only) superhero Gravitational is watching their backs. But, soon their would could a day when Grav will face a high level villain that ever he can't defeat himself.

And that villain is…Graviton!

Graviton is seen flying to the unincorporated community of Metro Detroit known as Pearl Beach.

Graviton: I believe it's about time I introduce myself to the dear people of Pearl Beach.  
And to experience himself how powerful this Gravitational character really is.

Next time: Gravitational vs. Graviton. Plus, the return of Akasha! Don't miss it.

NOTE: Gravitational's appearance happen over two months ago after the Avengers Disassembled Avengers arc and this chapter(and the next one) have featured Graviton after he escape from the Raft two days ago. I just change the timeline a bit. No big.

Late'. 


	2. Chapter 2

The United Squadron - Chapter Two 

The Marvel characters are not mine because Marvel owns them.

My OOC characters(and others who will appear soon in this fanfic) are mine.

Now then, let's get this started! ;) :D ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gravitional is flying in the county of Metro Detroit to patrol for any danger that lurks within.

Of course, Grav is also thinking about the recent events that happen in Detroit as well as other events in the counties of Detroit besides the one he protects.

Gravitional(thinking): Dear Lord...Team Q is history?! I don't bel...Oh, who I'm kidding. I have to face facts here. Quarduplet & Qualm have been vaporized by some _doomsday weapon_ while on a mission to stop a nefarious, mad scientist from taking over Utah, Quahaug announced his retirement from the superhero biz and Quench & Quaver have become endorsement superheroes for some newly coglomerate corporation in New York City after their leader, Quahaug, disbanded the team.

Gravitional shakes his head with a sad expression.

Gravitional(thinking): Man, this sucks...it's just like how Earth's Mightiest became disassembled.

Grav remembers the television announcement by Captain America on him having to disband Earth's Mightiest Heroes after the weird events started taking place involving the Scarlet Witch.

Gravitional(thinking): Damn, that's just-

"Grav are you there!!!"

Gravitional: Ahh, Dani, do you have to yell at my earpiece transmitter like that?!

Dani: Well, if you weren't daydreaming I wouldn't have to yell at you. Now can you please shut up and listen up already?

Grav: Read you loud and clear, **ma'am**. So then, what's up?

Dani: Graviton is causing some collateral damage on Pearl Beach and at a very fast rate.

Grav: Gotcha, I'm on my way.

Dani: No wait, you have to get somebody to help you Grav! You can't do this by yourself!

Grav: Sure I can, Dani. Better go now, late'.

Dani; But-

Grav turn off the communication on his earpiece transmitter.

Gravitional flew faster out of Metro Detroit and onto his destination: Pearl Beach.

Meanwhile at Pearl Beach

Graviton: Hahahahahahahaha!

Graviton laughs as he is causing destruction everywhere by using his powers to have vehicles float to the air and having people to weigh heavier and heavier until the people were too heavy to move.

Graviton: It would seem to me you cretins don't exercise daily. Prehaps I can fix that.

"Leave them alone!"

Gravitional flew right behind Graviton as fast as he can and use his gravity powers to send him and the evil fiend down to the sand. **Hard.**

Unfortunately, Graviton use his anti-gravitional powers to push off Gravitional.

Grav hit to the sand barely feeling the pain from Graviton's anti-gravitional push.

Graviton got up from the sand and stare at Gravitional with an irritated, vicious face.

He then suddenly smirk at our protagonist.

Graviton: I see you must be the one they call Gravitional, I take it?

Grav: Yeah, what about it?

Graviton then use his gravitional concussive force beam towards our protaganist.

Gravitional use his force field to block Graviton's force beam, but the force beam redirected itself and hit at Grav's back.

Grav: Aaagghh!!

Grav almost fell to his feet as he felt the sheering pain of Graviton's concussive beam.

Grav(thinking): Okay, this guy isn't playing about here.

But, before Grav could've think of a plan, he quickly felt a big shake on the sandy ground.

Grav: What the hell?

Graviton had half of the ground, that Grav is standing on, to be lifted up by Graviton's anti-gravitional power. He then use his power to fling Gravitional through the air to the stratosphere. Graviton is also holding our hero in a impenetrable anti-grav force field around Grav as our hero is about to be sent to space. Far, far away.

Graviton: Now you'll face your doom by my power, cretin.

Gravitional(thinking): Damn it, he's could be right. Graviton's powers are a lot stronger than mine. I-I-aagghh can't get out of this force field he's holding me in and I certainly bet he'll sent me far away from earth so I won't return back...ever! Oh, man! I should have listened to Dani on getting help against this guy. Aaarrgghh and I **definitely** shouldn't have let my guard down to Mr. Goatee Man there either.

Graviton: I was expecting a greater challenge from you, but I suppose I assume too much that you, _YOU_, or anyone else can actually become a challenge to me. Pity, I wasted all this time on causing all this mayhem and destruction and in the en--

Before Graviton finish his long sentence(to himself appearently) a very bright light flashed before Graviton's eyes.

Graviton: What's the meaning of this?!

Graviton said as he covered his eyes from the very bright light that glisten until it faded out.

Graviton opened his eyes and saw that our hero is gone and have not entered the stratosphere.

Graviton: What this?!? WHERE DID THAT CRETIN GO TO?!?!

Meanwhile...

Gravitional(groans): My...head...

"Just be glad you didn't had your head blow up to pieces out in space".

Gravitional looking around a place that resembles an egyptian throne room.

Gravitional got up off his feet and look around for the person who spoke to him.

Grav: Who are you? Where I am?

A blight light appeared before our hero and after the shining light faded out, a young girl(no older than 17 or 18) appeared before him in a green pharaoh head-dress and scantily-clad egyptian clothing, but her skin tone is that of a hispanic girl.

OOU

Gravitional: Um, I take it you have a name?

"Oh yeah, sorry. Name's Akasha Martinez, but you can call me Isis.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Isis(Akasha Martinez) & Gravitional have a chat and then decided to find other superheroes to help our him fight Graviton, but some of the superheroes are not available at the moment. So Isis convinces him to form a superteam of his own to help him take down uber bad dude. Will Grav be able to choose the right heroes for his superclick or will his superteam become the floppiest ever in the history of the entire planet? Find out next time.

The superteam that Grav was talking about are known as Team Q who reside in a small towm in the state of Utah.  
you will find out more on them later in the series.

To find out how The Scarlet Witch caused the damaging event to cause Capt. America to disband The Avengers, read the TPB of Avengers Disassembled in your local(or regional) comic shop now. ;D

Just so you know I made Akasha Martinez(an ally of Spider-Man) 17 or 18 years old in this fanfic. No big, right?

See ya later, guys and gals. STAY FROST!


	3. Chapter 3

The United Squadron - Chapter Three 

Disclaimer - I do not own any Marvel characters and I have created my own characters for this fanfic.

Now on with the fanfic!

Gravitional: Rrriigghht. An hispanic girl named after an Egyptian goddess. Real classic alias there.

Isis: It's certainly better than having to be an arrogant, self-centered, hotheaded jerk who made very stupid decision on battling a villain who could curbstomp A-list superheroes and have once form an entire universe at his commamnd. But, I guess you already experience that for yourself when you, oh I don't know, have almost gotten your ungrateful ass killed in by Graviton of all villains.

Grav: **OKAY, ALREADY!** I get the point, girl. sighs So then, why did you save my ungrateful ass anyway?

Isis: Because, as a hero and guardian of this planet(more on this later) it's part of my job to help and defend people. I get where I'm going with this?

Grav: Yeah, sure. Anyway, I'm guessing this must be an ancient egyptian throne room right? So, that means we're in Egypt?

Isis: We're not in Egypt.

Grav: If we're not in Egypt than where the hell are we.

Isis: Limbo.

Grav: As in timeless, dimesion of nothingness limbo.

Isis: Pretty much.

Grav: Damn it! Great, just freaking great, what do I do now about the big, bad goatee man who will, probably by now, terrorizing the rest of Detroit? This just--oh pssfff, duh. I can just find some superhero team to help me stop that madman. And the only people who know Graviton best are Earth Mightiest's. I'm going to Avengers' new crib...where ever that is. Can you drop me off to where the Avengers are?

Isis: Sure, besides I'm going with you on this one.

Grav: I appreciate you coming with me, but--

Isis: Hey, you very much need all the help you can get and besides, I happen to also know a certain someone who is a member of the new Avengers now.

Grav: Let me guess, Spider-Man?

Isis: How'd you know?

Grav: Hey, this guy has plenty of allies that almost match in number with the members of the X-Men.

Isis: Okay, good point.

Grav: Come on, let's 'port out of here.

Isis: Right.

Isis than teleports herself and Gravitional to the Avengers current headquarters at Stark Tower.

Unfortunately, The New Avengers were unavailable because they are battling Count Nefaria at the moment.

Then, they went to the X-Mansion to have the X-Men to help them fight against Graviton, but unfortunately The Ashtonishing team are battling Xorneto(again) in Canada, the Uncanny team are on a mission in China to stopping an energy-absorbing mutant from draining all the energy in Taipei and the main X-Men team are very injured from their last battle with the new Brotherhood of Mutants.

Afterwards, they tried The Fantastic Four, The Defenders, The New Warriors and other heroes that are currently active(even Alpha Flight) to help. But, in the end our two protagonists have believe that they were on their own in defeating Graviton.

Grav: Great, of all the times in the world, the superteams are suddenly either too busy with their battles to help us or too injured to fight.

Isis: Well, there's _one_ thing we can do.

Grav: What's that?

Isis: We can form a team of heroes of our own to help us put down Graviton.

Grav:You know some people in mind?

Isis: Hmmm...I think I might know some heroes who can help us.

Meanwhile in Manhattan-

Frog-Man(secretly Eugene Patilio) have crash-landed on some muggers who stole an old woman's purse.

Frog-Man then gave the old woman her purse back.

Frog-Man: Here's your purse, ma'am. I also alerted the police and they should arrive here any minute now.

Old Woman: Why thank you..um..who ever you are.

Frog-Man: The name's Fro--

Suddenly Frog-Man glistens and vanishes away.

Old Woman: Wha?? How did he...?

Meanwhile in the Chinatown, New York-

The Prowler have defeated some members of a chinese mob and shut down their gun smuggling operation for good in the Chinatown district.

The Prowler: Well, since that's taken care of, time for me to head home to my beautiful, lovely wi--

Suddenly, The Prowler vanishes the same way Frog-Man did back in Manhattan.

Meanwhile in the Bronx-

Cloak & Dagger are delivering severe beatdowns on five drug dealers.

When Cloak were about to send them to the proper authorities, he and Dagger have vanished in a glistening light.

Cloak & Dagger have now been teleported inside an egpytian throne room...with other superheroes there as well.

Dagger: What the--?

Cloak: What is the meaning of this?! Where are we? Who bought us here?

The Prowler: That's what I liked to know.

Frog-Man: What he said.

"Hey, guys and gals, if you're looking for one to blame for sending you all here..."

The superheroes/heroines look up to see Gravitional floating by Isis who is sitting on an ancient throne.

Grav:..look no further.

Next: Gravitional have chosen his superclick and are now going to fight Graviton(with a plan to boot).

Also, witness the appearance of another new superhero of NYC who isn't all that he appears to be.

Don't miss the conclusion to this story arc as a new team is born to stop an evil, madman and fight for truth, justice, equality and bring hope to oppressive people of any size, shape or form.

Well, see ya'll next time.


	4. Chapter 4

The United Squadron - Chapter Four: The Conclusion 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters, but I do own my own characters.

The characters who are appearing in this fanfic are: Gravitional, Rocket Racer, The Prowler, Cloak,  
Dagger, Isis(Akasha Martinez), The Fabulous Frog-Man, and six new superheroes of **my **own creation.

Now that that's settle, on with the fanfic!

The heroes who are here at the NDam room inside the pyraimid of the limbo and are wondering how they got here, who these two people are and why are they all brought here.

Cloak: Who are you, how did you bring us here and what do you want from us.

Gravitional: First off, the name's Gravitional and this is Isis. Second, Isis here bought all of you here with her teleporting powers. And, third we need your help fighting Graviton with us to save Detroit.

Dagger: Why didn't you just ask us first?

Gravitional: Yeah abotu that...sorry we didn't just tell you guys about this before Isis teleported you and the others here, but we really your help and fast, ur, Dagger, is it?

Dagger: Yep.

The Prowler: Okay, but why didn't you have Avengers to help? In fact, why didn't you go to the other superteams around the U.S.?

Grav: Well, some of the superteams were busy with their own missions and some were injured from other missions they were on.

Rocket Racer: So in other words, you guys decided to snatch us up and have us to help you two take down one of the most dangerous, deranged villains in the entire world?! Man, that's f#$ing nuts.

"Maybe, but it sounds a whole lot of fun to me!"

The heroes in the NDam room look on as they see a crimson red armor-clad superhero with a technologically, modified long bow with electro-induced arrows.

"The name's Abatwa. So, how powerful is this Graviton guy anyway?"

Grav: Very, very, **VERY** powerful. What? You havn't seen the news on him?

Abatwa: Hey, Cut me some slack. I can't remember all the main baddies in the world.

"So how long have you been a cape, anyway? 2, 3, 4 months?" said a super in red helmet that cover the top of her head and bright red spandex standing next to a meta-human dark-skinned guy with black dreadlocks.

The heroes are known as Turbine & Outburst.

Abatwa(sweating a bit while chuckling): Um, 4 weeks actually.

Outburst(muttering sarcastically): Wonderful.

Frog-Man: Well, since were all here and someone _does_ acually need our help; I'm willing to save the day if the rest of you guys aren't. I'm in!

Abatwa: Hell, I maybe new to the whole superhero biz, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stand on the sidelines while rest of ya'll kick major ass! I'm game.

Grav: Great, what about you guys? You're in or out?

The rest of superheroes reply in their own way.

Grav: Alright, okay here's th-

"If we're going to engage the enemy..."

Three heroes appear in view so that the other heroes can see them. The person who havn't finished his sentence yet is the hero known as Eagle Warrior, the person next to him on the left is the heroine known as Tempest and the hero on EW's right side is referred to as The Envisionary.

"..we would need an organized battle strategy."

Meanwhile in Metro Detroit-

"This is Chet Brockman"

"And Susan Sawyer"

"And this is Super World News at one"

News Station opening plays and ends quickly.

Susan Sawyer: The maniacal, ruthless super-villain Graviton has appeared in Detroit's state, metro and national areas while causing a multitude of collateral damage to public property. He had also annihilated a few authorities figures of the Detroit Police Department. Murdering them in the most brutalizing ways.

Chet Brockman: But, the main question on each and every Detroiters' mind is...where is Gravitional now?

Meanwhile at Wayne State University-

Graviton: Time for you young ones for meaning of higher education. Hahahahahahahah!

Graviton laugh on as he use his powers to send a male university student through the sky to the stratosphere while the other students do nothing, but watch as the Graviton's gravitional powers pervent them from getting up off the ground.

As the male university student fly to the sky and is almost to the stratosphere; he is suddenly teleported always in a bright flash.

Then, all the univerity students, staff members and other civilians were teleported from the presence of the mighty fiend known as Graviton.

Graviton: What?! What matter of trickery is th-

"Hey, Mr. Moustache, Remember me?"

Graviton look up at the sky and saw Gravitional and 12 superheroes floating above him.

Graviton: Well, well, well, if it isn't the irrelevent imbecile. Ah, and I see you have brought some friends to join you in your pitiful attempt to defeat me. The ultimate gravity manipulator; Gra--

**BOOM!**

Outburst's concussive blast exploded in front of Graviton causing a large crater in the ground.

Outburst: **Yeah! **How's that, muthaf--

Unfontunately, Graviton already put up his force field before he was killed by the explosion.

Graviton: Cretin, did you really think that deadly, but simple concussive blast can stop **ME**? The gravity manipulator supreme; Gravit-

Graviton finds himself in an odd dark place he never been before and he's very confusing on how he got here.

Graviton: What's this i-is this some sort of parlor trick of--

Demonic roaring starts

Graviton: Wh-wh-what was th--

Graviton was than in shocked to see a big red demon with sharp claws, sharp jaws sticking out it's mouth, big horns on it's head, long red hair, goat hoofs for feet, long curvy red devil's tail, muscular build, 10 feet tall and it's has very menacing eyes.

Graviton felt his heart racing at a very quick pace as he is petrified at the sight of the giant demon.

Graviton's legs are now shivering in fright as the creature came closer and closer to the terrified fiend.

Then the demon and the whole place start to spin around randomly making Graviton so disoriented that he can't focus on his senses...and his powers.

Graviton: Aaaahhhhh!!!!

Envisionary: I..can't...mani..manipulate his mind...any longer.

Graviton is starting to fight over Envisionary's telepathy, but Rocket Rider & Prowler use their armored-clad gautlets to throw punches at the villainous fiend, Frog-Man using a long, frog tougue-like whip to lash Graviton with, Abatwa (in his shrinked form while riding on an male ant with wings) using his technological bow to attack Graviton with electric-induced arrows, Turbine punches on the villain multiple times using his super speed and Tempest & Outburst use both of their powers to their full capacity(once everyone else got out of their way, of course) all the while Envisionary still using his powers to show Graviton more vivid, horrific hallucinations. All the heroes giving their all to break the villain's body-shaped force field.

While the valiant heroes are doing what they can to distract Graviton as long as possible until Cloak can be able use his, ur, cloak to consume Graviton to the Darkforce dimension.

Graviton: W-w-what's this???!!!

Graviton is then consumed inside the cloak where the darkforce dimension resides.

Cloak: Uuugghh-aaaggghhh!!!

Cloak is trying to contain Graviton inside himself, but it causes his body to strain that it look and feel like Cloak could literally self combust.

Dagger: Cloak!

Gravitional: We gotta do som-

Eagle Warrior: No.

Grav: Wha-what?

Eagle Warrior: Give him time.

Grav: Give him time?! Have you gone loco? He might need our help!

Envisionary: Actually, dear boy, I believe he doesn't. Behold.

Grav looks on as Cloak began relax and become as calm as air.

Then after few seconds, Cloak use his inter-dimensional cloak to bring the evil goatee fiend; Graviton here in the earthly plain, but now the villain is a mere shivering, twitching and mumbling shell of his former self.

Outburst: Dude...

"It is done" said Cloak as Dagger use her powers to 'feed' Cloak again.

"Indeed" said The Envisionary as he, himself, is now fatigued from using his telepathic abilities to their full extent.

Envisionary(panting): Although...I'll admit i-...it was a lot difficult than expected..still in the end, we...we were victorious in our battle against such a...a ruthless fiend.

Outburst: You's said it, dawg! Whoo, that battle was off-the-chain!

Turbine: sighs Do you always have to use 'ghetto-slang' in every sentence.

Outburst: Psstt, you just hatin' 'cause a brotha speakin' like a brotha just tick ya'll Chinese off.

Turbine: First off, I'm KOREAN! And second, I just don't feel fond of this ghetto-slang some people use now-a-days.

Outburst: _Your_ problem, not mine...foo'.

Grav: Now come on, guys. Why ruin this day with this sort of argument, huh? I mean-

Before Gravitonal can finish tons of reporters came to the where the heroes/heroines were to get a story from these heroes and how they defeated Graviton.

All the reporters were asking questions left and right at the heroes which Eagle Warrior & Gravitional couldn't keep up with the reporters.

The Envisionary: I believe it is time we take our leave.

Outburst: What? Oh, come on, bruh! Give me one good reason why we shouldn't stay longer for the public?

Reporter: Outburst, question, Is it true that the only reason you were in The New Champions once because of your ethnic-minority status?

Outburst's his face made an angry expression. Or rather a very pissed-off expression(while his eyes glowed bright yellow).

Outburst: And what does that 'pose to mean, you self-centered f$ing media vulture!

Tempest: Oh Sh.

Then before Eagle Warrior could handle this situation, the superheroes were suddenly teleported to back to the Isis' pyraimid of limbo.

Isis: Great job, guys! You stop Graviton cold!

The Prowler: Yeah. I guess it's true that you can accomplish anything with teamwork after all.

Rocket Racer: And did you see how much ass we kicked?

Dagger: I have to admit we certainly did a splend job today.

Cloak: Indeed.

Isis: It would be cool to have another superteam in this planet. Especially now with the world being more screwed up than before nowadays. Hey, how about we come together and build our **own** superteam?

The Envisionary: I concur with the young woman. We should come together and form a squadron of heroic companions to assist us in our pledge to help make our world a better place for everyone on this circula-

Outburst: Bruh, do you _always_ talk this long?

The Prowler: Anyways, as much as I love to chat more on this, I have to get back to Chinatown. My wife is waiting for me.

Cloak: Dagger and I need to return to where we once were as well.

Gravitional: So, which of you guys are joining the team? Or whatever we name our superclick?

The only ones raised their hands are Outburst, Abatwa, Tempest, The Envisionary, Eagle Warrior, Frog-Man & Isis. Gravitional smiled and raised his hand last.

Gravitional: Then it's settled. The eight of us would form...ur..

The Envisionary: The United Squadron.

Abatwa: Kind of a corny name, don't you think?

Tempest: I would agree, but it's not anything worse as Force Works...or even Grav and His Amazing Super-Pals.

Abatwa: ...Okay, point taken.

Rocket Racer: Now that that's settled I believe it's time for all of us to go home.

Isis: i'm already on it. I'll can send you guys back before you can sayro-

Isis snap her fingers and the valiant heroes were back to the place they teleported from in the first place except for Gravitional as he is teleported elsewhere.

Gravitional then teleported inside what looks like an abandoned warehouse.

The place inside contains one computers, one monitor, two chairs and one table.

"Well, it sure didn't take you long enough to come back, huh?"

Grav look around and saw his partner/info-provider/girlfriend Imani(whose a light-skinned African-American woman)

Grav: Oh Imani, I..ur..meant to call you sooner, but-

Imani: No _buts_, mister. You and I have a lot of things to talk about.

Imani went up close to Grav's face with her irriated facial expression.

Imani: And I do mean a lot!

Gravitional(chuckles nervously): heheheh.

Meanwhile in an dark alley of the Bronx area(in New York City) -

"Sorry, boys. But the _fun_ stops here."

Mr. Fish, Bloodshed & Condor looked up to see a caucasion man with(blue irises, blonde hair, a golden jumpsuit with a insignia on his costume's chest, silver gloves, silver boots and silver underwear outside of his unitard) flying above the villainous foes.

The hero floated down to the ground and said "We can do this the _easy_ way...or the **hard** way.

Mr. Fish: Get 'im.

The three villains when after the caucasion superhero.

Later at the NYPD police station -

"Hey, officers-"

The blonde, blue-eyed hero drop the tied up super-villains down on the floor for the police officers to send them to a cell.

Police Officer#1: Thanks there, Ulton.

Police Officer#2: Yeah! You're certainly a big help to this city of our.

Ulton: Think nothing of it, gentleman. I'm just a civil citizen doing service by protecting the city and all it's residents.  
But, now I must take my leave. So long!

Ulton said the last words of the sentence as he is flying to the sky.

Police Officer#1: Glad we finally have a hero we can actually trust...unlike Spider-Man or that dreadful Punisher guy I seen on the boob tube.

Police Officer#3: Amen to that.

Meanwhile in an remote area of Mahattan Ulton flys downs to an abandoned building somewhere ran inside there and closed the door.

Ulton: sighs It's too bad I can't stay in this form for long.

Ulton's body suddenly glows blue for a few seconds.

When his body stops glowing all there's left of Ulton is a young very dark-skinned teeager(whose wearing a white dress shirt with red suspenders, glasses, regular blue pants that are not blue jeans, old fasioned black shoes and a red bow tie).

Ulton's secret identity is that of a African-American known as Larry Houston.

Larry Houston(thinking): Back to the same old Larry Houston; black kid in a city that's high on racial profiling. What a world.

"Wha-? Whose that black kid?" you ask?

You'll have to find out for yourselves in a fanfic I'll create which will introduce to ya'll the life, origin and adventures of Ulton.

And just so ya'll know, NDam means throne in Egyptian and Wolof.

Coming up profiles of the supers(heroes and villains) of my fanfiction.

After that, I'll introduce how the Marvel 'verse is in my fanfic.

Late'.


End file.
